Sweet Paradise ?
by Plume-chan
Summary: One-Shot sur une certaine fête nommée Valentin. Quand l'association des Femmes Shinigamis s'en mêle, ça donne ça. Dangereusement déconseillée aux diabétiques en tous genres, le chocolat est à vos portes. A prendre au second degré. Tentative furtive de yaoi, parfaitement passable pour les non yaoistes.


Résumé :

One-Shot sur une certaine fête nommée Valentin. Quand l'association des Femmes Shinigamis s'en mêle, ça donne ça.

~Dangereusement déconseillée aux diabétiques en tous genres, le chocolat est à vos portes.  
~A prendre au second degré.  
~Tentative furtive de yaoi, parfaitement passable pour les non yaoistes.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour depuis longtemps avec un One-Shot sur la saint Valentin ! Oui, oui je sais, c'est passé depuis au moins plus de deux semaines, je suis très à la bourre. Tout à fait narmol.  
Sinon j'ai essayé de développer la plupart des personnages en espérant que ça ne sera pas trop assommant, mais normalement ça passe crème. J'ai donc intégré presque tous les personnages de Soul Society en leur donnant au moins à tous une chance d'avoir une réplique.  
Autre chose avant de laisser vos yeux gambader sur ce texte, ça se passe avant l'arc Arrancar même si le 14 février c'est après la guerre d'hiver contre monsieur papillon qui boit du thé. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail que je vous demande d'ignorer.  
~Bonne Lectuuuuure ! :D_

* * *

One Shot : Sweet Paradise ?

Les yeux bleus et pétillants de Rangiku dansaient sur les pages de son magazine à un rythme régulier. Elle paraissait concentrée, son souffle lui revenait, elle se mordait même la lèvre inférieure. Elle enroulait autour de ses longs doigts et fins, des mèches de sa chevelure blonde comme pour passer le temps. Soudainement, elle ouvrit la bouche, haussa les sourcils et sourit avant de se lever subitement. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de réunion des femmes Shinigamis, quant au reste de l'association, elle semblait étonnée de voir la vice-capitaine avoir un entrain si soudain.

- La saint Valentin ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? S'enjoua la blonde.

- C'est le jour où l'on célèbre le prénom _Valentin_ non ? Il y a plein d'autres célébrations de ce genre chaque jour. Sembla bon de préciser Isane.

- Mais non, mais non ! C'est une coutume du monde réel. Les humains s'offrent des chocolats ou des fleurs pour montrer leur amitié ou leur amour à certaines personnes. Mais c'est surtout par amour, enfin, c'est ce qui est dit dans mon magazine.

- Je devrais en faire pour Yoruichi-Sama… Chuchota Soi Fon pour elle-même avec les joues rosies. Puis les chocolats maisons sont toujours les meilleurs, peu importe par qui ils ont été faits, si on suit correctement la recette, le résultat sera le même. Ajouta le capitaine de la deuxième division dans ses pensées, avec un air de défi imprimé sur le visage.

Elle se redressa subitement, plaqua son coude contre son flanc, serra son poing et se volatilisa à l'aide d'un Shunpo, la rapidité, tel est le point fort de ce capitaine. Avant de s'échapper de la salle pour aller trouver un livre de recette de chocolats, elle ouvrit la porte cachée se trouvant dans l'un des murs du manoir Kuchiki. Malheureusement, celui-ci marchait dans le couloir de sa demeure et aperçut une furtive silhouette sortir de nulle part, prenant la direction de la sortie. Etonné, il s'avança rapidement vers le mur qui avait attiré son attention. Il se postula devant l'entrée, comme ébahi. Toutes les femmes de l'association des _Femmes Shinigamis _étaient là hormis Soi Fon. La présidente Yachiru venait d'entamer son énième bonbon, les sœurs Kotetsu servaient du thé à celles qui le désiraient et Nanao expliqua donc ce qu'il fallait faire pour réussir de bons chocolats.

- Oh Capitaine Kuchiki ! Que faites-vous ici ? Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer, c'est malpoli vous savez ? Matsumoto faisait la moue tout en agitant régulièrement sa main droite.

Le Capitaine de la sixième division ferma les yeux en espérant pouvoir se calmer, mais en entendant le bruit que faisaient la majorité des femmes, son énervement reprit de plus belle et cette fois-ci, d'une façon beaucoup plus intense. Un rictus trahissait ses sentiments. Il empoigna furtivement, de sa main droite, le manche de son Zanpakutõ, signe de représailles envers les femmes Shinigamis, les squatteuses – car il fallait bien le dire, c'est ce qui les qualifiait le mieux.

- Tombez, Senbonzakura.

La voix du Capitaine de la sixième division était froide, implacable, sèche. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il en avait assez de voir la demeure de son clan être si fréquentée par ce petit groupe. Tout cela se faisait ressentir dans le timbre de sa voix. Mais il n'allait pas réellement utiliser son Shikai. Non, c'était une ruse pour les faire fuir, par peur. Parce que, tout Shinigami qui se respecte, sait à quel point le Capitaine Kuchiki peut être effrayant dans ses bons jours comme dans les mauvais. Enfin, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il se retrouve enfin seul, dans le calme. Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son shihakusho, étonné il regarda ce que c'était.

- Tu sais Bya-Bya, c'est pas bien de mentir. Lança Yachiru avant d'enfoncer un bonbon dans sa bouche.

Voyant le vice-capitaine de la onzième, Kusajishi Yachiru, il sentit soudainement son énervement remonter à la surface. Il pointa sa main au ciel et la fit redescendre vers elle comme une fauche. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne savait pas qu'elle allait esquiver rapidement. On la voyait en train de courir, pour échapper à Byakuya. Ses bras étaient en l'air et l'une de ses mains tenait fermement son paquet de bonbon.

- Essaie toujours, _Bya-Bya _! Mais Ken-chan le prendrait _très_ mal !

_Petite peste_ – oui c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire mais elle était déjà loin. Puis même s'il essayait, elle prendrait sa remarque à la légère et Yachiru rira de plus belle. Rien de plus énervant pour ce pauvre Byakuya. Il reprit alors son calme et contempla enfin sa demeure, aussi calme que lui et paisible, une douce odeur qui semblait s'échapper des cuisines envoutait ses narines.

Ce jour-là, Soul Society sentait une odeur de chocolat. Ce fut dans les cuisines du Seireitei que l'odeur se trouvait être la plus forte, la plus enivrante, la plus appétissante. N'importe qui serait porté pas ces effluves délicieuses rendant complétement euphorique. Dans les cuisines, il faisait chaud, à cause des marmites brûlantes qui chauffaient sur les gazinières, un concept nouveau pour les Shinigamis. Cuillères en bois à la main, tablier blanc ainsi que tâches de chocolat sur les joues et un peu partout. C'était plutôt _mignon_ de voir que l'association des femmes Shinigamis y mettait un tel entrain. Du moins tout dépend par qui ou plutôt pour qui certains étaient faits. Nanao, elle, avait du mal à se faire à l'idée d'offrir un chocolat à son Capitaine.  
En fait, dans le magazine de Rangiku, le fait d'offrir du chocolat ou d'autres présents, lors de cette célébration, à son supérieur, était comme une forme d'une certaine gratitude envers lui, d'un remerciement et surtout de politesse.  
Ce n'était pas comme si Nanao était obligée d'en faire pour son Capitaine. Mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, surement en écrivant _obligation_ sur chacun des siens. Mais inévitablement, elle savait que ce n'était pas que pour cette raison, pas par « obligation » mais plutôt que c'était intuitif, quelque chose la forçait presque, même si c'était voulu.

Non loin du plan de travail de Nanao, Soi Fon. Cette dernière c'était mise un peu à l'écart du reste de l'association pour pouvoir confectionner ses chocolats. Plus tôt, elle avait trouvé le livre de recette _parfait_ pour ses futurs cadeaux de cacao. Mais le résultat n'était pas celui tant attendu par la jeune Capitaine. Elle avait déjà énormément du mal à donner une forme concrète à ses chocolats, puis après cette étape, quand elle mettait le tout au frais pour que le chocolat prenne une certaine apparence compacte, ça ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tout cela avait une certaine manie de la démoraliser. Mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre, elle le voulait, et réussira. Sur la dizaine qu'elle avait faite, seulement trois étaient passables. Les autres, bons à mettre de côté, (_parce qu'il fallait bien dire, c'était la honte d'offrir ceci_) furent manger par la Présidente de l'association des femmes Shinigamis, Yachiru, en toute discrétion. De toutes les manières, leur disparition ne sera pas un grand mal.

Kiyone Kotetsu, la jeune sœur d'Isane, avait trouvé l'_ingrédient _qu'il fallait absolument, selon elle, pour réussir ses chocolats, de la pâte de haricot rouge. Ce qu'il fallait bien retenir c'est que c'est l'ingrédient principal du mets favori de son capitaine, l'ohagi. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses joues et rougit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait surement son Capitaine quand il goutera à l'un de ses morceaux de cacao. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite en pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé à mettre en place sa recette. Bien qu'elle soit entièrement inventée, il fallait tout de même prendre quelques précautions comme le dosage.  
Juste à côté de cette dernière se trouvait la vice-capitaine à forte poitrine, Rangiku Matsumoto. Elles s'étaient bien trouvées toutes les deux car Kiyone et Rangiku avaient besoin du même ingrédient pour les chocolats de leur capitaine respectif. Car, étrangement, leurs goûts étaient presque semblables. Matsumoto regarda à sa droite ce qu'avait fait Nanao, les chocolats de cette dernière avaient du volume et ressemblaient parfaitement à des cœurs. Pour le moment c'était les siens qui étaient le mieux réussis, mais Rangiku tiqua.

- Pourquoi as-tu écrit ceci sur chacun de tes chocolats ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Rangiku.

- C'est dommage, tu aurais pu écrire autre chose. _Obligation,_ ça fait un peu stricte et étrange pour cette occasion.

- Tais-toi je te prie.

- Ce que tu es bêtes. C'est pour les offrir à ton Capitaine si j'ai bien compris. C'est pour ne pas avoir « l'air de » que tu as écrit ça dessus. Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas cacher tes sentiments éternellement même si tu as beau être Shinigami, et surtout pas avec le Capitaine que tu as !

- Rangiku !

- C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrête. Mais dans le fond, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Cette phrase-là, Rangiku l'avait sortie le plus sérieusement possible même son expression paraissait sereine. Nanao fut étonnée d'abord par la tonalité de la voix de son amie puis du sens de la phrase qui l'a fit longuement réfléchir. Son cœur fit un tour dans sa poitrine et son estomac brûlait presque au sens littéral. Ensuite elle comprit vraiment les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer ce qui l'énerva un peu, mais elle savait très bien que Rangiku avait parfaitement raison puis finit par sourire malgré elle. Elle hésita à prendre un pinceau pour effacer l'inscription faite de crème pour l'étaler sur le cœur en une seule surface blanche, mais elle ne le fit pas et recula sa main vers sa poitrine tout en sentant ses ongles frotter la paume de sa main.

- _Ça ne sert à rien d'effacer ou non ce que j'ai écrit. Quoique je fasse, cela reflétera toujours mes sentiments, ou pas. Puis mon Capitaine recevra surement plein de chocolats de ce genre en ce jour, je doute fortement que les miens se démarquent. Les laisser tel qu'ils sont est sans doute la meilleure des choses à faire. _Se résigna à penser Nanao.

Rangiku remarqua l'air triste qu'arborait son amie. Elle la regarda un long moment en laissant sa préparation de côté. Elle serra la cuillère en bois qui se trouvait dans sa main et fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle semblait réfléchir. La vice-capitaine blonde sourit gracieusement et reprit le glaçage de ses chocolats juste après mûres réflexions.

Juste à gauche de sa sœur, Isane était en train de chercher désespérément du cacao en trop pour le rajouter à sa recette. Effectivement elle voulait offrir les siens à son Capitaine, Unohana Retsu, en guise de remerciement. Kotetsu a beaucoup de respect pour elle et souhaiterait prendre la même voie que son Capitaine. Cette dernière adore les aliments qui sont forts en goût et déteste ceux qui sont complètement insipides, fades. C'est pour cela que rajouter une dose de Cacao en plus dans sa recette les rendrait surement meilleurs pour Unohana.

- Dites, vous avez une idée de comment offrir vos chocolats ? Parce que les donner comme ça fait un peu simplet vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Rangiku en brisant le silence qui venait de s'imposer dans la pièce.

- Elle a raison. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant ça fait étrange. Puis imaginez qu'on ne trouve pas la ou les personnes à qui on aimerait offrir nos présents ?

- Surtout que je me vois très mal courir après le Capitaine pour les lui donner. Poursuivit Isane en se tournant vers le reste de l'association.

- C'est vrai que… moi non plus. S'empourpra Kiyone.

- Je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour cela. Mais je ne peux pas le faire sans l'aide de Mayuri-Sama. Annonça Nemu en attirant toute l'attention vers elle.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est super ça !

- Oui mais tout dépend en quoi consiste ton plan, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que le Capitaine Mayuri ne donne pas souvent son approbation.

- Là Nanao marque un point. On connait tous très bien ses traits de caractère, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui !

- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra faire pour ceci.

Nemu baissa les yeux, croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et commença à expliquer son plan et surtout pourquoi elle aurait besoin de son Capitaine. Ses amies la regardèrent attentivement et écoutaient mot pour mot ce qu'elle disait. Une fois de plus toute l'attention était dirigée vers la même personne.  
Dans la cuisine où se trouvait l'association des femmes Shinigamis il y avait une fenêtre menant vers un couloir extérieur. Le Capitaine de la sixième division le traversait pour se rendre au quartier du Capitaine-Commandant pour lui livrer toute la paperasse, pour le moment remplie, de sa division. Entendant des voix familières il daigna regarder par le trou de la fenêtre et écouta très attentivement leur conversation qui attira toute sa curiosité. En effet il entendit en majeure partie tout ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire et en comprit quelque peu la gravité si le Capitaine-Commandant l'apprenait de cette façon. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis souffla avant de reprendre sa marche hâtive.

- _Je commence à croire qu'elles ont un certain dont pour s'attirer tous les ennuis possibles, malheureusement. _Pensa soudainement Kuchiki entre deux battements de cils.

Dans le Bureau de Développement Technique on pouvait entendre les bruits assourdissants des machines de contrôle et d'expériences. Les membres de la division étaient face à leurs écrans à regarder si à un tout hasard il y avait une anomalie que ce soit dans le Senkaimon ou ailleurs, mais rien. Malgré tout ils avaient toujours leurs petites habitudes surtout Lin Tsubokura qui ne lâchait pas une minute ses sucreries pendant qu'il scrutait très attentivement l'écran avant de regarder ce que faisaient les autres au risque d'entamer une quelconque discussion.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Nemu, que viens-tu faire ici ? On pouvait entendre la voix grinçante du Capitaine de la douzième division.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'envoyer des Papillons de l'Enfers, Mayuri-Sama ?

- Teuh, idiote. Et en quel honneur ? Ou plutôt, en quel prix ? Surtout, pour quoi ? Vois-tu je ne le ferais pas tant que je n'aurais pas de sujets d'expériences en échange. Je ne risquerais pas d'attirer la colère et la suspicion du Capitaine Yamamoto pour rien. Et puis, comment oses-tu me demander une chose d'une telle envergure ?

On pouvait entendre le mépris qu'avait Mayuri envers Nemu rien que dans le ton de sa voix. Derrière eux on pouvait aussi ressentir les quelques frissons des membres de la division.

- L'amour.

- Comment ? Me croirais-tu si stupide ?

- L'amour est un sujet d'expérience que vous n'avez jamais encore développé. C'est surement l'un des seuls jours où vous pourrez en trouver autant d'une façon si regroupée. Voyez-vous, si vous envoyez des Papillons de l'Enfer qui ont pour mission d'avertir les Shinigamis pour qu'ils se rejoignent en un certain endroit, le lieu où ils s'attrouperont par l'inquiétude sera surement par la suite dominé par l'amour. Ainsi vous pourrez en extraire autant que vous le voudrez pour vos sujets d'expériences.

- Intéressant. Oui, ton idée me plaît. D'ailleurs tu viens de donner une suite à mes expériences. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais encore développé les sentiments.

Après cette conversation clôturée par un rire strident, le Capitaine Mayuri fit heurter son doigt contre l'un de ses nombreux boutons dont lui seul connaissait l'effet de ces derniers. Des papillons d'un noir ténébreux sortirent d'un bocal pour aller se disperser à travers tout Soul Society, dans chacune des divisions en ayant pris la précaution d'éviter celle du Capitaine-Commandant.

« _Ici le vice-capitaine de la douzième division, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Nous avons détecté un groupe d'ennemi au District numéro trois situé au nord. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, seulement la présence des Capitaines, des vices-capitaine et des Lieutenants est requise. Le Capitaine Soi Fon accompagnée des vices-capitaines Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Rangiku Matsumoto, Isane Kotetsu, ainsi que le Lieutenant Kiyone Kotetsu sont déjà sur place. Seule votre rapidité compte_. »

Après ce message, tous quittèrent leur division en un Shunpo, _la rapidité compte_. Tous avaient bien compris l'importance de ce message. Le fait qu'ils soient peu nombreux et qu'il faut s'y rendre rapidement sans avoir d'officiers derrière voulait surement dire qu'ils étaient forts. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'action à Soul Society, c'est bien pour cela que le Capitaine de la onzième division, Zaraki Kenpachi, était parti rapidement à la recherche du District trois nord. Mais son sens de l'orientation pas très développé avait pris le dessus et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le Seireitei à son grand regret. Il hésita tout de même une demi-seconde à tout détruire pour passer plus rapidement mais ne le fit pas, à cause du « _vieux_ ». Il se demanda alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'à chaque fois cela soit la même chose, et pourquoi le Seireitei était un tel labyrinthe, puis il n'avait pas avec lui la petite Yachiru, ce qui, ironiquement pour lui, compliqua les choses d'une certaine manière. Alors il monta sur les toits des maisons pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, comme ça, s'il y a du nouveau, il verrait surement mieux les dégagements de fumée même si cela voudrait dire qu'il arrivera dans les derniers.

Renji accueillit soudainement un Papillon de l'Enfer sur son index et le laissa dévoiler le message. Il était en compagnie de son Capitaine et ce dernier écoutait lui aussi très attentivement ce même message. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il ferma ses paupières tout en laissant s'échapper un long soupir d'entre ses lèvres. Oui car lui seul avait entendu l'idée très farfelue qu'avait eu l'association des femmes Shinigamis, lui seul connaissait l'étendue de leur plan, lui seul savait que cette dite attaque d' « _ennemis_ » était totalement fausse. Quant à Renji, ce dernier commençait à se préparer en emportant avec lui son Zanpakutõ, Zabimaru.

- Bah, Capitaine, vous ne venez pas ?

- Hum ? Si, mais pars devant, je te rejoindrai.

Le vice-capitaine acquiesça puis pris la direction de la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Ah oui Capitaine ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous !  
On reconnaissait bien là la précipitation et l'enjouement de Renji dans la façon de prononcer ses mots. Ce dernier sortit un paquet d'un blanc pur noué d'un ruban rouge sang de son shihakusho et le tendit à son Capitaine. Ce dernier fit une mine étonnée.

- C'est un petit cadeau de rien du tout, ce sont des chocolats que j'ai fait moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont, je ne les ai pas goûté ! J'espère juste que vous les aimerez. Etant donné que c'est la Saint Valentin, j'ai décidé de vous offrir un petit quelque chose. J'ai appris à en faire dans le monde d'Ichigo, mais le résultat n'était pas toujours celui espéré ! Heureusement que l'association des hommes Shinigamis nous a expliqué ce qu'était cette fête !

Byakuya s'avança doucement et entoura ses doigts autour du paquet si joliment fait. Par la même occasion, quand il le camoufla dans sa paume de main il prit soin de garder un contact avec la peau de son vice-capitaine en y faisant trainer ses phalanges. Renji, un peu déboussolé, sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine puis cru voir son Capitaine esquisser un petit sourire ce qui le perturba beaucoup plus tout en faisant rosir ses joues mais se retourna bien vite et reprit la direction de la porte pour ne pas que Kuchiki le remarque.

- Renji ?

L'interpellé se retourna une nouvelle fois et regarda attentivement son Capitaine.

- Non rien. Ah si, Merci.

Renji sourit à pleines dents en lançant son « Y'a pas de quoi, Capitaine ! » qui en disait beaucoup sur sa sincérité.  
Byakuya regarda son vice-capitaine quitter la pièce pendant qu'il tenait fermement la poignée de son sabre lors de sa course. Ne le voyant plus il décida enfin d'ouvrir le paquet qu'il lui avait offert. Une dizaine de petits cœurs de chocolat logeaient dans sa main. Il en prit un entre ses doigts et le mit délicatement dans sa bouche en savourant paisiblement la saveur. Il n'aimait pas tellement le sucré, il le détestait même, mais là, les chocolats de Renji avaient quelque chose de spécial. Oui, c'était la seule chose de sucrée qu'il avait mangé en l'ayant autant apprécié depuis fort longtemps, non, c'était la seule chose de sucrée qu'il pouvait manger en l'adorant autant.

Les Shinigamis ayant reçu l'information venant des Papillons de l'Enfer arrivèrent bientôt au District numéro trois nord. Ils dégainèrent leur Zanpakutõ presque simultanément et sautèrent rapidement d'un pas posé au sol pour y arriver enfin. Le district donnait sur une sortie du Seireitei sans doute non connue parce qu'elle n'était ni gardée ni entourée de mur de marbre. Il n'y avait seulement que des arbres et un cours d'eau surplombé par un pont rouge qui brillait à la lumière du soleil et un amas de feuilles au sol.  
Toshiro était arrivé en premier accompagné de Kira et de Shûhei.

- Mais… Il n'y a pas d'ennemis ici ! Annonça Hisagi, la lame en avant.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, tu ne sais pas s'ils sont cachés ou non. Reste bien sur tes gardes.

Kira, lui, écoutait très attentivement le moindre bruit qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il entendit derrière lui un autre groupe arriver, le Capitaine Unohana accompagnée des vices-capitaine Omaeda, Renji et Hinamori.

- Il n'y a donc personne ? Demanda Hinamori en s'adressant principalement à Kira.

- On ne sait pas encore. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est de ne pas voir le détachement du Capitaine Soi Fon.

- Et surtout que Rangiku y fait partie. Hisagi déglutit difficilement.

- J'espère que le Capitaine Soi Fon est indemne ! Lança Omaeda en croquant à pleines dents dans l'un de ses biscuits de riz.

- Je doute qu'entre le temps où l'alerte a été annoncée et le temps qu'on a mis pour arriver ici a suffi pour qu'ils se fassent battre. Puis on n'a ni vu de fumée, ni entendu de bruits sortants de la normale. Ce pourrait-il, qu'on se soit trompé sur l'emplacement de nos ennemis ?

- Capitaine Unohana… Non je ne le pense pas. C'est tout de même le Bureau de Développement Technique qui nous a confirmé cet emplacement. Ils ne peuvent se tromper. Tenta Abarai.

- Ma petite Nanao n'est toujours pas revenue ?

- Capitaine Kyoraku ! …Non, comme les autres membres du détachement, malheureusement.

- Mon Capitaine n'a pas pu venir, je ne sais pas où il se trouve depuis ce matin. Mais il faut que nous trouvions Matsumoto et les autres ! S'écria Iba en armant son bras en l'air tout en mimant de regarder le ciel.

- Puis sans oublier que Kiyone et la petite Yachiru sont avec eux. Ajouta Ukitake en prenant son sérieux.

- Ah celle-là a quand même un sacré dont pour s'attirer des ennuis ! Continua Sentarô.

Leur discussion se stoppa lors de l'arrivé d'une sorte de nuage poussiéreux qui les entoura subitement, les empêchant de voir droit devant eux. Cela les déstabilisa sur le coup mais comprit que c'était surement l'ennemi, alors ils s'armèrent tous de leur Zanpakutõ. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quand est-ce qu'exactement l'ennemi allait attaquer mais ils étaient près à tout. Toshiro tiqua, il connaissait parfaitement cette attaque, cette aura spirituelle, il la côtoyait même tous les jours.

- _Matsu…moto, _Pensa alors le petit Capitaine.

En effet, le nuage de cendre se dissipa peu après laissant apparaitre six silhouettes distinctivement. Elles étaient toutes en ligne sauf une qui semblait être assise sur la barrière du pont en balançant d'avant en arrière ses petites jambes.

- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici ! On commençait à s'ennuyer vous savez ? Affirma Yachiru en penchant sa tête vers la gauche pour les toiser.

- Pardon Capitaine, je suis désolée ! Lança dans la mêlée Kiyone.

- Où sont les ennemis ?

- Oh ça ! Il n'y en a jamais eu vous savez !

- Isane ?

- Oui… Capitaine ?

Le Capitaine Unohana ferma les yeux et sourit lentement, laissant ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Son visage pouvait pourfendre toute confiance en soi si simplement. Isane sentit un grand frisson froid lui parcourir l'échine, mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi nous avoir trompés ?

- Mais… C-Capitaine je…

- Pourquoi Isane ?

Cette dernière se paralysa subitement, n'arrivant plus à répondre. Sa bouche articula quelque chose d'à peine audible que personne ne comprit, même pas elle.

- Doucement, Capitaine Unohana. Vous allez réussir à la terrifier pour de bon, Ajouta Ukitake.

Unohana se tourna vers lui en ayant gardé le même sourire, cela lui glaça le sang.

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Capitaine !

Rangiku venait de se jeter sur son Capitaine en entourant de ses bras la tête de Toshiro ce qui l'obligea à la plonger dans son opulente poitrine, sans le vouloir. Ce dernier se laissa faire, indigné par l'attitude qu'a sa vice-capitaine envers lui. Il attendit qu'elle ait finit pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Il prononça clairement le prénom de la grande blonde mais cette dernière en profita pour lui enfoncer quelque chose dans la bouche. Il voulut crier mais vite surpris par le goût qui lui fondait en bouche, il stoppa son élan pour en apprécier la saveur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Matsumoto ?

- Ce que vous avez en bouche, Capitaine, c'est un cœur de chocolat recouvert par un glaçage au haricot rouge sucré. Je sais que vous aimez ça alors je me suis dit « _pourquoi pas ne pas tenter_ » ! Alors vous aimez ?

- Oui, merci Matsumoto.

- Vous savez, Kiyone en a elle aussi fait, du même genre que les miens, pour son Capitaine, vu que vous semblez avoir les mêmes goûts tous les deux !

Toshiro s'offusqua à cette réflexion et détourna son regard de Rangiku.

- C'est vrai, Kiyone ? Lui demanda son capitaine.

- Oui, oui c'est vrai ! Tenez c'est pour vous !

Il en posa un délicatement sur sa langue et le dégusta. Il semblait être émerveillé pour toute l'attention que lui portait son Lieutenant. Il la remercia ce qui eut presque l'effet de la faire saigner du nez.

- C'est… C'est la Saint Valentin Capitaine ?! Et toi Kiyone t'en as profité que je ne sache pas ce que c'est pour lui offrir des présents ?

La bouche de Sentarô se tordit vers le bas et arma son poing comme pour se venger, mais il ne le fera pas, il le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle. Dégouté par ce manque d'attention au niveau du calendrier, il s'assoupit.  
Juste à côté, Iba et Hisagi se raidirent en entendant le nom de la fête et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux en déglutissant difficilement.

- On a oublié nos chocolats dans la précipitation… Dirent-ils de façon synchrone.

- Matsumoto !

- Rangiku !

- Excuse-moi de venir te voir les mains vides !

- Non, excuse-moi avant ! J'ai oublié les chocolats que j'avais faits spécialement pour toi !

- Tiens, ces fleurs sont pour toi !

- Quoi ? Mais Iba d'où elles sortent ces fleurs ?!

Hisagi empoigna alors rapidement une poignée de fleurs blanches se trouvant à sa gauche pour les tendre à Rangiku.

- Voilà comme ça on est d'égal à égal !

- Comment ? Viens te battre si tu l'oses, je suis prêt à tout pour celle que j'aime !

- Je t'attends déjà, tu es à la traine ! Lança Shûhei en le pointant de son Zanpakutõ.

- Tu n'as aucune chance ! Le combat c'est une affaire d'hommes !

- Et tu crois que je suis quoi, hein ?

Rangiku sourit légèrement mais finit par leur tourner le dos pour aller s'appuyer sur la balustrade du pont. Sa poitrine était soulevée, au-dessus de ses deux avant-bras. La vice-capitaine scruta attentivement le ciel tout en ayant un regard mélancolique qui brisait son regard si enjoué d'habitude.

- _Gin… Combien de temps maintenant… que tu nous as trahis…?_

- Matsumoto ?

- Oh Kira, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu… Tu penses au Capitaine Ichimaru ?

- Hum ? Oui, malheureusement. Il a fallu que ça soit en ce jour, c'est naïf.

- Non, pas du tout. Il te manque c'est tout. A moi aussi. Ses actes restent encore flous aujourd'hui, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

- Kira… Tu sais quoi, on ne va pas se laisser abattre, un jour on le saura mais laissons le passé derrière nous d'accord ? Il ne faut pas laisser cet événement, freiner notre avancé dans le futur, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui tu as raison.

- Allez, viens maintenant on va rejoindre les autres !

Rangiku accrocha son bras autour du sien pour le forcer à avancer en même temps qu'elle. Il était d'accord, mais ça lui fit bizarre de voir la façon dont son caractère avait changé si subitement. « _Elle se raccroche à la vie._ » Pensa alors Izuru en emboitant le pas derrière elle, puis esquissa un petit sourire.

- Nanao-Chan, tu es saine et sauve ! S'écria Kyoraku en essayant de se jeter sur elle, mais bloqué par les mains de sa vice-capitaine.

- Je n'ai jamais été en danger Capitaine ! Puis veuillez-vous écarter, je n'aime pas tellement cette proximité.

- Mais enfin Nanao-Chan, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi, tu es mon vice-capitaine.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et ignora même presque cette remarque. Elle attrapa ensuite le gros emballage de tissu rose qui était resté accroché à sa ceinture et le tendit à son Capitaine. Ce dernier, étonné de voir qu'il recevait même un cadeau de la part de Nanao, l'attrapa plutôt content et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chocolat qui logeait dans sa paume de main. Il était plutôt de grande taille et le chocolat était d'un noir très sombre avec une sorte de glaçage blanc, semblable à de la crème au chocolat blanc qui recouvrait le cœur ce qui donnait un certain contraste plutôt joli à regarder. L'intérieur semblait être fourré au chocolat au lait, mais il fallait le goûter pour en être sûr.  
Nanao, elle, regardait étrangement ce qu'elle avait offert à son Capitaine. De fines gouttes de sueur froide perlaient sur sa peau.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu offrir… Je… où est _obligation_…

Soudainement le sourire qu'avait eu Rangiku après leur discussion dans l'une des cuisines du Seireitei lui évoqua peut être que c'était surement ce qu'elle avait sans doute eu en tête à ce moment-là. Nerveuse, elle se tourna vers elle et remarqua à son grand malheur qu'elle la regardait avec Kira, bras dessus, bras dessous, tout en ayant la même expression du visage que la fois précédente.

- _Ca, crois-moi Rangiku, tu le paieras un jour, sois en certaine._ Nanao serra son poing comme pour l'étriper.

- Ma petite Nanao !  
Kyoraku lui sauta une nouvelle fois dans les bras, toujours retenu par la vice-capitaine mais cette dernière ne le vit pas venir. Il reprit son sérieux et continua :

- Merci.

Ce simple mot a eu le privilège de faire quelque peu rougir les joues de la vice-capitaine malgré elle. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il y ait si peu d'espace entre elle et son Capitaine et que ce dernier aurait un tel sérieux ce qui lui montra sa sincérité. Pour ne pas affronter plus longtemps son regard, elle détourna le sien et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Dites, dites. Personnes n'aurait vu Ken-Chan en venant ici ?

- C'est vrai, maintenant que Yachiru le dit. En plus le soleil commence à se coucher, il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Il faudrait commencer à rentrer, c'est vrai. Ajouta Nanao en regardant Soleil s'en aller vers l'ouest.

- Yachiru, tu veux qu'on te raccompagne dans ta division ?

- Non, non, ça ira. A l'heure qu'il est, Ken-Chan doit être perdu quelque part.

Yachiru sauta de la balustrade pour atterrir sur le pont. Elle leva sa main en l'air et annonça qu'elle irait le chercher puis exerça un rapide Shunpo.

- On devrait y aller nous aussi, on ne pourra bientôt plus voir là où nous poserons les pieds. Précisa le Capitaine Unohana.

Quant à Renji, ce dernier se retourna pour regarder Soi Fon qui n'avait pas parlé depuis leur arrivé.

- Capitaine Soi Fon, vous ne venez pas ?

- Si je vous rejoindrai.

- Mon Capitaine a exactement dit la même chose que vous tout à l'heure et il n'est pas venu, alors venez.

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres je te rappelle, vice-capitaine Abarai.

- Peut-être, mais je refuse de laisser quelqu'un derrière moi alors qu'il commence à faire nuit.

- Yoruichi-Sama n'est pas venue. Je me suis donnée du mal pour rien.

- Comment ça pour rien ? Non, pas du tout ! A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit surement être dans le monde des humains. Vous devriez aller la voir.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis même certain. Sinon elle serait venue, vous ne croyez donc pas ?

- Tu as surement raison.

- Maintenant rentrons, il faut les rattraper !

Elle lui adressa un sourire mais il fut bref et s'élança dans sa course.

Quand Renji entra dans les quartiers de sa division, il fit craquer ses phalanges puis bailla. Il faisait noir, son Capitaine ne devait pas être dans le bureau qu'il occupait avec lui.

- Bon, ce n'est pas parce que c'est la Saint Valentin qu'il faut se tourner les pouces ! Il me reste encore à finir la paperasse de cet après-midi. Dit le vice-capitaine pour lui-même.

Il se gratta la tempe de son index et souffla. La flemme, oui il avait tout simplement la flemme de le faire. Il alluma alors la lumière et se dirigea vers sa chaise et sa table. Voir la pile de papier le fit amèrement regretter d'être venu. Il s'installa alors lourdement et prit un stylo en main mais tiqua. Sur la paperasse se trouvait inscrite deux lettres faites de morceaux de chocolat, et avait différentes formes alignées de bout en bout comme des ronds, des triangles mais encore des cœurs. Les deux lettres représentaient les initiales « B » et « K ».  
Sous ces initiales il remarqua par la suite que toute la pile de papier était remplie et signée. Il examina les feuilles de plus près et remarqua clairement l'écriture de son Capitaine. Il gouta ce que son Capitaine avait entreposé sur la table et sourit.

- Capitaine… Il ne fallait pas.

Ce goût de fleur de cerisier en bouche le fit frémir. Oui, c'était bien là l'œuvre de son Capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Dans le noir complet du Seireitei, on pouvait apercevoir une petite silhouette qui sautait de maison en maison, agilement. Malgré le fait qu'elle faisait cela depuis un sacré bon bout de temps déjà, elle ne fatiguait pas. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour essayer de voir si elle ressentait une quelconque pression spirituelle familière émanant de cet amas de murs de marbre, il y en avait une infime, elle se dirigea alors à droite. Elle passa devant un lampadaire qui nous dévoila furtivement la couleur rose de ses cheveux et son shihakusho de Shinigami. Elle refit le même geste plusieurs fois de suite et s'arrêta soudainement.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Ken-Chan !

- Hum ? Yachiru, tu fous quoi ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher ! Il se fait tard et je sais que tu es capable de te perdre sans moi !

- J'aurais pu retrouver mon chemin tout seul. Il fit trainer la lame de son Zanpakutõ au sol pour le ranger contre son flanc. Allez, monte. Finit-il par dire.

Elle sauta alors du toit de la maison sur lequel elle se trouvait pour atterrir sur les épaules de Kenpachi. Elle accrocha ses bras autour du cou du Capitaine.

- Alors, c'était qui ces foutus ennemis ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'ennemis. C'était une ruse pour faire venir la majorité des Shinigamis, Ken-Chan. D'ailleurs, ça a marché ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu venir, tu as manqué plein de trucs. C'était la Saint Valentin.

- C'est quoi ?

- La fête des amoureux.

- Ces niaiseries ? Pas pour moi ! J'ai mieux fait de me perdre.

- T'es pas drôle Ken-Chan ! Je me demande ce que font crâne d'œuf et Yumi' en ce moment. Tourne à droite Ken-Chan !

- Oh tu sais, ils sont dans le monde d'Ichigo depuis peu de temps. Ils doivent surement en profiter.

- Tu sais, comme c'est la Saint Valentin, la tournure de ta phrase peut paraitre bizarre.

- Qui t'as dit que ce n'était pas ce à quoi je pensais, Yachiru ?

Yachiru eu un rire léger et reprit.

- C'est drôle parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas mais se ressemblent aussi beaucoup. En fait leurs caractères sont si différents qu'ils se complètent pour réussir à combler ce vide.

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Tiens Ken-Chan, c'est pour toi ! La petite fille tendit son bras devant elle, laissant fermer son poing jusqu'à ce que Zaraki daigna prendre ce qu'elle lui donnait.

- C'est quoi ?

- Goûte tu verras !

Il mit la petite chose dans sa bouche et attendit d'en ressentir la saveur.

- C'est plutôt bon, merci. Maintenant descends, on est arrivé !

Dans les rues sombres de Karakura, quelqu'un marchait tranquillement, silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors ou le peu de personne qui s'y trouvaient ne semblaient pas remarquer de présence, comme transparent. La silhouette n'était pas très grande et était plutôt fine puis cette dernière s'arrêta devant un drôle de magasin et entendit des voix qui lui semblaient familières. Cette même personne replaça derrière sa tête l'une de ses longues nattes maintenues par des anneaux de grande taille. Elle hésita longuement à ouvrir la porte coulissante pendant que sa main tremblait, mais décida de le faire par la suite. La lumière qui l'éblouit violement, nous permis d'apercevoir un haori de Capitaine numéroté d'un deux ramené à sa taille par une ceinture de tissu jaune.

- Voyez-vous ça. Soi Fon, que fais-tu ici en cette heure si tardive ?

- Oui, euh, Yoruichi-Sama… _Le paysage tangue comme sur un bateau_… Pensa alors le Capitaine.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à poser un pied devant l'autre sans vaciller à droite ou à gauche puis elle atterrit lourdement sur les genoux. Yoruichi se précipita vers elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre entièrement au sol, de plus ce qu'elle avait déjà fait.

- Ca va Soi Fon ?

- Oui, merci Yoruichi-Sama.

- Ça doit être la fatigue qui t'a fait tomber si soudainement. Expliqua Urahara

Le Capitaine de la deuxième division regarda l'homme au bob d'un seul œil pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas sa présence et n'aimait pas le savoir si proche de Yoruichi. Elle en était même _jalouse_. Malgré tout, ce dernier posa sur la table basse une tasse de thé à l'adresse de Soi Fon. Cette dernière le regarda étrangement d'un air « _Pourquoi me donnes-tu cette tasse de thé, c'est pour te faire pardonner _? » Pardonner de quoi ? D'être parti il y a cent ans en emmenant avec lui celle pour qui elle a tant d'admiration ? Elle ne savait pas trop mais si c'est bien une chose dont elle est sûre, c'est qu'elle le déteste. Par contre sa gorge était sèche et elle n'arriverait jamais à parler en l'ayant ainsi. Alors, à son grand regret elle attrapa la tasse entre ses deux mains fraiches à cause du froid glacial de l'extérieur pour se les réchauffer et ainsi en boire une gorgée tout en lançant aussi froidement que l'hiver un _merci_.

- Eh bien Soi Fon, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Etant donné que c'est la Saint Valentin, je vous ai préparé ceci.

La main tremblante, Soi Fon chercha dans son shihakusho une sorte de boite rectangulairement grande. Elle lui tendit fébrilement et lui laissa le temps d'ouvrir.

- Hoho, c'est gentil Soi Fon. Mais quelle est la forme je n'arrive pas à voir… Une girafe ? non attends j'y suis… un singe !

- C'est un chat, Yoruichi-Sama…

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, ça y ressemble. Est-ce… du chocolat ?

- O-oui... Finit par dire le Capitaine, presque achevée.

- C'est bien dommage, j'en suis allergique, je ne peux absolument pas en manger ! Kisuke ! T'en veux ? C'est Soi Fon qui les a faits !

_Yoruichi-Sama… Pourquoi…_

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Voilà voilà, c'est finit, pauvre Soi Fon quand même =w= moi méchante ? Mais pas du tout !_  
_J'espère avoir respecté le caractère de tous les personnages, après j'ai toujours comme excuse : "Mais c'est l'amour, c'est normal, ça change les gens !" /sors_  
_Après voilà quoi, si jamais vous avez vu quelques petites fautes qui trainouillent par-ci par-là, faut me le dire !_  
_Sinon, pour ceux qui ne posteront de commentaires, j'espère vous revoir très bientôt ! :)_


End file.
